The Ninja Sirens
by Angelz.Grace
Summary: pairings: AoiSas ShinIta NatDei XD When three ninja's end up in konoha after being wounded by the akatsuki, they end up becoming kunoichi's of konoha, one of the three realizes that she has a brother she never knew of, read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay this is kind of different, but I want to see how it goes…XD and this may sound weird but I will be making up techniques and names (I probably wont even know what I'm actually writing **–**laughs nervously- XD)**

**pairings are Aoishuerah and Sasuke, Shinjira and itachi, Natalie and ...not sure yet XD and theres shinjira and kakashi pplus Neji and Aoishuerah (a little)**

**WARNING: contains spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I will be changing the story line along with some characters who have died may not be dead in this story P**

**Character plan for the characters that are not in that actual anime/manga**

**Name: Orochimaru Aoishuerah**

**Power: container of the yonbi (the four tailed, umm if I've spelt it wrong I think its yonbi but please correct me if it isn't) **

**Also most of her power is activated my her singing (she was raised in the sound after all XD)**

**Background: daughter of Orochimaru, she hates her father and escaped once he was killed my Sasuke. She knew Sasuke…more of that later XD**

**Name: Uzumaki Natalie**

**Power: she has a strange power where by kissing them she can absorb their power for a short span of time, there can be side affects aswell**

**Background: originally from Konoha….more about it later….(her name is a clue XD)**

**Name: Hatake Shinjira**

**Power: uses ice jutsu's mostly**

**Background: grew up alone after her village was massacred (here name Hatake will be explained in the story)**

**The Ninja Sirens**

**Chapter 1**

"Not enough…not yet" the raven-haired girl muttered as she sped through the tree's jumping from one to the next. The sun was just beginning to rise. Next to her, another girl was running side by side with her. They had been running for some time now, and to make things worse they had just been separated from their comrade. 'Please be okay Shinjira...' she thought.

These two girls had nothing in common they were like the sun and the moon. Aoishuerah had raven black hair that reached to her waist. Her skin was the lightest shade of ivory; her eyes were a green gold rimmed with thick eyelashes. She was dressed in a shiny dark brown crop top and shorts with a red ninja net under shirt. A sheer fabric of red hung from one side of her shorts. Her shoes were red ninja net material up to her knees with a brown five-inch pencil heels, she wore matching lipstick and nail vanish. She wore a sound ninja band. She was like the moon, a wonder of the night. She was a very pretty girl. She was Orochimaru Aoishuerah.

The second girl had blond hair that fell below her waist, with sapphire blue eyes, she had whisker like lines on each side of her face like a cats. Her skin was rosy and radiated a soft glow. She was dressed in a pair of orange shorts and an orange jacket that reached to her knees. She wore a black shirt, high boots with an orange six-inch heel. She had on dusky pale make up and a Konoha ninja band. She was a very beautiful girl. Like the sun, she was a ray of light. Her name was Uzumaki Natalie.

Despite the fact that both these girls were opposites they had something in common, they were the best of friends Aoishuerah, Natalie and Shinjira, and it was something they promised never to destroy. So anyway, back to where we were. Aoishuerah was muttering to herself as she gathered her Chakra, they were being chased by two of the members of the Akatsuki.

"Aoiy! How long?" Natalie shouted glancing at her friend as she dodged a few of the kunai's that were thrown at her from one of the Akatsuki members.

"Just a moment" Aoishuerah yelled closing her eyes; she willed the beast inside her to surrender his power to her. A green power emitted from her.

A few yards behind them, Itachi held a hand in front of Kisame stopping him.

"She's activating the power of the Yon'bi, we have to finish this now," he said activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Hai," Kisame said revealing his sharp shark like teeth.

"They've stopped; they're planning on doing something!" Natalie told her friend.

"Fine, it doesn't matter"

"Aoishuerah! Behind you!" Natalie shouted as the blue shark looking man appeared behind Aoishuerah. Aoishuerah lost her concentration and the green Chakra vanished, she spun around just quick enough to block the worst of the kick nevertheless she was chucked against a tree, it cracked with the force.

"Shit!" Natalie muttered but she had her own worried to deal with for Itachi was now behind her. She spun around lashing out with a kick Itachi grabbed her foot, drew a kunai suddenly, and stabbed it into the back part of her knee, Natalie screamed as the soft tendons were slashed through.

"Teme!" she cursed as she broke away from him she couldn't stand properly her right leg was hurting and couldn't take the weight.

"You are not needed, you're friend has the Yon'bi, so there is no reason for you to live" Itachi said. Natalie squinted though the sun was about to rise, in the trees it was still dark but she could still see the red eyes

"Sharingan" she said to herself. "An Uchiha"

"So you have seen a Sharingan before" Itachi said. He took a step forward activating his Mangekyou Sharingan again. Natalie kept her eyes averted; she needed to get close to him. But how? She thought, just then a bright ray of light came through the trees, Natalie could see everything clearly and she saw what her opponent looked like. Even though she kept her eyes averted from his, she did not miss the look of surprise on his face when he saw her.

"Naruto?" he said frowning as he looked at the girl she was the spitting image of Naruto only she was a girl. Natalie took the chance she had needed as something in her appearance intrigued this man. Maybe it's my looks, yeah right… She thought sarcastically as she flashed in front of him. Shit! Itachi thought as the girl was right in front of him, the kunai he had been holding was not held towards him so now it was of no use, Itachi knew she had him. But he wasn't going to get stabbed, suddenly a kunai appeared in his left hand readying to knock away her kunai's but she didn't stab him she wasn't even holding a kunai. Itachi's eyebrows rose in surprise as she kissed him!

Of all thing Itachi hadn't been expecting it he stabbed both daggers into her one through her back and one through the stomach. But she didn't let go her arms were locked around his neck. For some reason he couldn't pull away. Just then, she pulled away looking him straight in the eyes….

(00000)

(Same time)

Aoishuerah coughed up blood; she got to her feet and looked at the guy who had kicked her.

"Teme!" she said as the man drew his sword. He lunged at her but she jumped out the way. Raising her hands, she did a technique, spinning around she blasted the ice needles at Kisame who destroyed them all with his sword. He was suddenly behind her, he raised his sword and sliced at her leg, she screamed as the sword shaved through her leg.

"My sword Samehada doesn't cut, it shaves," he said smiling. He punched her one as she aimed to kick him, angrily she tried to summon her Chakra but it was no use as long as the seal her father had placed was there she couldn't mould Chakra properly.

"Damn it!" she cursed as the huge sword sliced through her waist. My only choice… she thought and began to sing softly.

"_Come to me…_

_Destroy everything you see…."_

Kisame smiled mockingly "What's the matter is singing going to make you happy?" he said coming towards her suddenly the entire tree beneath him shattered splintering viciously. Kisame was thrown to the ground way below. The larger shards of the tree were stuck around Kisame making it harder for him to get out, it would take him in the least at least four minutes…. they had to run. She looked over at Natalie who was staring into Itachi's eyes…

Itachi looked straight back into Natalie's eyes and to his horror; nothing happened his Mangekyou Sharingan was not taking them to his world of Tsukoyomi.

"What-what the?" Itachi began he could see his Mangekyou Sharingan reflected in her eyes. Natalie smiled and said

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" and to Itachi's horror her eyes reformed and he saw the familiar world there and suddenly he was tied to the pillar but it wasn't right there was no one there like his world was.

Natalie frowned concentrating as she and Aoishuerah made a run for it they were both so badly battered that they were moving on will power alone.

"You can drop it now, we're far enough" Aoishuerah said, Natalie nodded and shut her eyes when she opened them again they were her normal sapphire blue. She coughed up blood after all it was way above her limit of power so it was too much to take. She could feel her insides screaming.

Itachi fell to his knees it had felt like he had been there for a month and he felt exhausted. Kisame had just gotten free of the tree and had jumped up to Itachi.

"Itachi-san should we follow them"

"No, we're going to leave for today, besides there's something I want to check up and were too near Konoha"

"Hai, hai" Kisame said and they both were gone.

(00000)

**A/N hope you liked this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Chapter 2**

Natalie coughed up blood, falling to her knees.

"Natalie!" Aoishuerah said stopping

"Dai job'bu! Keep moving!" she shouted to her friend it was after all Aoishuerah they wanted, she was the one that needed to be safe. Aoishuerah gasped with pain and nearly fell Natalie caught her.

"Thanks" Aoishuerah said as the pain in her arm made her dizzy. Natalie pulled her up. For a few moments, both girls just knelt there gasping and trying to regain themselves.

"We're not going to make it," Aoishuerah said in despair.

"Yamerou!" Natalie snapped, "These tree's are well used their must be a village near by! We will reach there, don't give up…." Natalie's vision blurred she saw Aoishuerah try to stand up and just as she thought all hope was gone a picture of a red headed woman cam to her.

"_Natalie, one day I will take you to Konoha…"_

Natalie shook her head, 'I won't die here, and I will go to Konoha and find my father. Little did she know tat she was only a few miles from Konoha.

"Natalie, what about Shinjira?!" Aoishuerah gasped.

"Don't worry I sense her near by…we should reach her soon…" Natalie muttered back as her vision swayed.

"I hope your okay Shinjira…," she murmured.

_(Flash back)_

"_Sugar! They're catching up!" Aoishuerah shouted to her friends. _

"_It doesn't matter, we won't lose!" Shinjira said in her soft voice_

"_Absolutely!" Natalie said smiling. _

_Behind the three confident girls, four guys sped towards them._

"_Hidan take the blond in the middle, Kakuzu take the other blond" Itachi said "Me and Kisame will handle the Jinchuuriki" Hidan smiled as he sped forward and Kakuzu just nodded going after his target._

_Shinjira's eyes widened as she sensed two people behind them. 'Shamatta! I won't make it!' she thought as she spun around just as someone tried to slash her with a scythe looking thing, with lightning speed she had raised hr arm and blocked. Hidan's eyes had widened wondering if she wanted her arm chopped of, But then he saw that a thick layer of ice had grown around her arm like a layer of armor, and at the same time she had with her other arm made a shield of ice blocking Kakuzu's attack on Natalie. Hidan smiled _

"_You're good," he said. _

"_Natalie, Aoiy, run!" Shinjira had shouted. _

"_We're not leaving you!" Aoishuerah had yelled back readying to fight Natalie had nodded in agreement following suit._

_Shinjira smiled they were a good team. "Fine if so lets make it fair, one on one! Good luck" she had said and with that doing a jutsu, she had transported herself, Hidan and Kakuzu a little way away so that she could fight them both. _

_(End of flash back)_

Natalie frowned "we fought one on one, and were nearly out of it and she fought two…"

"Don't give up! That's what you always say Natalie! We will find her," she said gasping in pain, not willing to believe that anything had happened to their beloved friend. Her prayer was answered as she saw a figure kneeling on a tree ahead.

"Shinjira!" Natalie shouted as loud as she could it only came out in a loud whisper. Aoishuerah grabbed her friends arm as Natalie stumbled.

"Thanks Aoiy…" Natalie said as Aoishuerah stopped in front of Shinjira. To their utmost surprise she was untouched looking as smooth as always and the only difference was, was that she was out of breath.

"How...what?" Aoishuerah asked happy that her friend was okay. Shinjira smiled

"I held them up and then ran so I didn't get hurt, do not worry about me, I'm glad you two are fine,"

Shinjira said smiling slightly as both girls smiled happily and then collapsed. Shinjira smiled and heaved both of them on to her back supporting one with each arm. She winced as her body shrieked in agony, her smile slowly slipped away as she tried to keep her illusion upon her self. Truth be told she was actually in a worse state then both of them. Her left legs tendons were totally destroyed her right arm was broken in three places, and her left in one place. Her body had slashes all over it from Kakuzu's whip like tentacles. She had a large hole in her left shoulder and one that was dangerously near her heart. Her ribs were broken and her spine had a crack in it, her neck also had a large slit in it and she was losing a lot of blood. Despite all this, she willed herself to go on. Hatake Shinjira was a radiant girl who had curly pale blond hair that she had placed in an elegant bun with curls flowing out; her skin was beautiful, she had grey eyes and was dressed in an elegant cream outfit. With high boots with a five and a half inch, slim heels. She wore a simple silver necklace. She was very elegant and a man would fall in love with her in a moment. She was a shimmering star.

She stopped as she saw some sort of village far beyond the trees, hoping that she could get her friends some medical care there, she sped up for all she was worth and once clear of the trees she jumped to the ground and as she was only using her right leg since her left was useless, she jumped the entire way until she saw the Konoha sign on the large gate which was open. She frowned as she realized it was the same sign as the one on Natalie's forehead protector. Aoishuerah's had a musical sign for the hidden village of sound and her own was blank. She took a deep shuddering breath, which underneath her illusion made her spurt blood from her neck and mouth. She used a technique to make the ninja bands including her own to look like they were from the waterfall villager and she also made all three of them into brunettes and changed their appearances. This was an excellent technique, which only could be removed if the caster removed it or died but you couldn't change the eyes of the person. So all three girls still had their same eye colors, taking another deep breath she stepped away from the trees where she had gone to use her technique's, she made her way towards the gates. Her whole body was killing and even her brain seemed as if she was going to die. As she reached the gate two men wearing the Konoha sign came towards her.

"May we help you?" one of them said

"Please…save my sisters…..they are badly hurt…" she said calmly and slowly as she was with all her might trying not to break down right there.

"Hmm we can't really let you in after all you don't have a pass," the second one said.

"Don't you have compassion?...keep me captive but please let them be taken care of I beg you…" Shinjira said her fake brown straight hair fell in front of her face. She had changed her looks completely; she knew if she were in her normal state, these men would have let her in, for she had the power of her beauty. Just as the men hesitated, Shinjira turned her grey eyes which hadn't changed and the beauty in them made them agree.

"Sure…I guess we could take them" each man took one girl each and commanded Shinjira to stay where they placed a binding seal on her, as to not let her leave. Shinjira sighed happily hoping that her friends would be okay. Just as she thought this and she thought that she could at least die gracefully, she felt the ground rumble loudly as a green blur passed her and raced into the village shouting

"This is the spring time of youth Kakashi!" and he zoomed away. This was the last that Shinjira heard for, as the second figure appeared she had collapsed hitting her head and the jutsu on her vanished and darkness surrounded her.

Kakashi frowned as Gai rushed in to the village. Ahead he saw a brunette standing bound with a seal in a circle. As the ground shook from Gai's footsteps, she lost her balance and fell. Kakashi thought that maybe she was tired, but when she hit the ground and Kakashi ran to her he heard a slight puff and when the smoke cleared it wasn't a brunette lying there but the most beautiful woman he had ever saw she was the most graceful exotic beauty he had ever seen, she put the fifth to shame. her face, hair, body, waist everything was absolutely-suddenly there was a another puff and when the smoke cleared this times Kakashi gasped for it now was the same beauty but she was now brutally wounded and blood was seeping out of her. With out another thought he picked her up and zoomed into the village taking her straight to where he could sense the fifth's Chakra, which strangely enough was coming from the Konoha hospital. As Kakashi jumped into the room where he could sense the fifth was in, he saw two other brunette's similar to what the beauty he was holding had looked like lying on two of the four beds. Kakashi jumped through the window and placed the young woman he carried on one of the two remaining beds.

"Kakashi! Who is that!" Tsunade said shocked as she looked at the girl that was practically covered totally in blood.

"I don't know, she was standing out side the village in a bind seal" Kakashi said as Tsunade hurried over and started to shout to Shizune and some other nurses for what she needed.

"Mankato and Iori told me they bound the woman these two young women were carried here by, but I don't know how that's possible, her wounds are worse then theirs" Tsunade said as she stopped one of the bleedings, "Shizune send for Sakura!"

"Hai" Shizune said and sent Mankato running.

"Kakashi…"

"mmm" Kakashi said turning to the fifth,

"Where have you seen this necklace before?"

Kakashi looked at the necklace around the wounded woman's neck and his eyes widened. Around her neck was a simple necklace with three hoops linked spaced out on the chain.

"If she has the same necklace as Uchiha Itachi it doesn't mean anything," Kakashi said quietly.

"You can never be too careful, I want three ANBU squads to guard this room, send the order," Tsunade said dismissively.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here you go…enjoy**

**The ninja sirens**

**Chapter 3**

"Ahh!" Shinjira gasped out painfully, clutching her waist just under her bust on the left. It was 5 weeks later and they were in an interrogation; Shinjira had just been able to regain consciousness and had been dragged into an interrogation. Natalie and Aoishuerah were in this room as well; both were in good condition; however, Natalie could barely see, the Mangekyou technique had taken its toll on her.

"Shinjira!" Aoishuerah called out when she spotted the blonde. "What happened to you?"

"Silence!" Tsunade said entering the room, two ANBU members stood just outside the door, four were inside the room, two flanking Aoishuerah and Natalie and two supporting Shinjira in her broken state. Aoishuerah ignored Tsunade at the time she did not know it was the fifth, "You said you weren't hurt!" she continued.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade thundered. Out side, Kakashi winced. Aoishuerah frowned and shut up. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked frowning. "You first!" she pointed at Aoishuerah. "Remove the technique on yourself". Shinjira raised her head slowly, the girls still were brunette's.

"Well…" Aoishuerah began

"I didn't say talk back! Just remove the technique."

"Shinjira can't she's hurt!" Aoishuerah braved. Out of the three she was in the best shape, Natalie was clutching her head, wracked in pain.

"Kai..." Shinjira said slowly bringing her fingers in a release jutsu, slowly Aoishuerah turned back into her pretty self.

"Good," Tsunade said frowning as she studied the girl. There was noting weird or extraordinary about her appearance, but her eyes seemed strangely snake like, "state your name, age, business and status!" she snapped making the girl frown.

"My business is none of your business!"

"If you want your friend here to rest, you should hurry up, she won't last long like this, the little Chakra she had, she just did a release jutsu, so don't waste my time!"

"Che, fine for her only," Aoishuerah said looking sadly at Shinjira "my rank is chuunin, my age is sixteen, my business is find a village that will accept me, I am an exiled ninja of the sound," she moved her hair which she had deliberately let fall over her symbol. Tsunade gasped the sound!

"I thought you were from the whirlpool?" she said trying to cover up her gasp.

"It was an illusion," Aoishuerah said serious now.

"And your name?" Tsunade asked intently

"My name is not something I'm proud of…but what is there to lose, I am Orochimaru Aoishuerah," she said softly

"Orochimaru?!" Tsunade asked shocked

"He was my father," Aoishuerah said frowning "I am nothing like him, if he did anything to this village, it had nothing to do with me"

Tsunade just frowned and turned to the next girl, "hmm, you introduce yourself. Natalie slowly nodded not raising her head; Shinjira frowned softly as she concentrated to release the technique,

"I am sixteen years old, my rank is chuunin, my business is to find my father who I heard resides in a village called Konoha," all this time she clutched her now blonde hair. She did not see the look of curious surprise on Tsunade's face, though Aoishuerah did.

"Name?" Tsunade said wondering what the answer would be. Natalie raised her head slowly; the Konoha symbol shone on her forehead band, but it was the face that stunned Tsunade. "It can't be!" she said taking a startled step back.

"Uzumaki Natalie," Natalie said with a slight spark of curiosity, what if this woman knew something of her past. "Do you know him? His name was Minato Namikaze, please if you know him then tell me…please my mother gave me this ninja band, she was Uzumaki-"

"Kushina…" Tsunade finished of for her. Taking quick strides towards Natalie, she took her in her arms in a hug, surprising all three girls. "I never knew you survived…"

"You know my mother?" Natalie said hopefully. "Do you know where Konoha is?"

"This is Konoha, welcome," Tsunade, said smiling softly at Natalie, which startled them it was very different then the mean looks before.

"So you know my father? Can I see him?" Natalie asked as Tsunade placed a hand on her head getting rid of the entire ache that was there. This annoyed Aoishuerah as why she did not do that before. When Natalie said this, a sad look came over Tsunade's face.

"I'm afraid your father passed away a long time ago, but I do have something else for you, but that will have to wait," she said trying to comfort the now devastated girl. Natalie nodded dumbly all those years she had hoped for the day she would meet her father and now that had been taken away from her.

Tsunade turned away from the girl who was the spitting image of Naruto; she looked at the final girl in the room who was wracked in pain. Natalie moved to help her friend, the ANBU were about to stop her but Tsunade signaled them to let her.

"Name, age, status and business," she said

"Her name is Hatake Shinjira, she's nineteen, jounin level, please let her rest" Aoishuerah said,

"Please," Natalie answered. However, Tsunade was not listening. 'Hatake' she thought Kakashi's name. How is that possible?

"Explain for your self woman how is your name Hatake?" she said coldly, Shinjira looked up at the Hokage and began her story

"your correct the name Hatake was given to me…" she stopped to take a breath, outside the door Kakashi was listening carefully. "I was saved from my village when everyone else was slain… he was a masked boy, a ninja…he saved me…I said there is no point for me a poor nameless girl to live, my memory was lost…I told him that…he told me…Live with the name that I give you…" just then, the door opened

"…Hatake, from my clan, Shinjira from the light of the goddess, I name you this…" Kakashi Said he was stunned. This was the girl he had saved so long ago,

"…So live…and become a great kunoichi…" Shinjira said glancing at the masked Kakashi, "…it was you…" she said breathing painfully. "I wanted to find you and thank you…"

"Kakashi, how come I don't know this?" Tsunade said sharply,

"It was a village that was completely destroyed so long ago,"

"But there are no survivors on any of your missions that had to do with massacres of entire villages,"

"No one knew of her but me,"

"Why was this kept from me Kakashi?" Tsunade asked now angry. Kakashi turned to look properly at the fifth,

"Because if I had said anything she couldn't have lived her life freely,"

"urgh!" Tsunade said frowning as Kakashi examined the girls, and confirming everything, he had heard.

"Well since you're all connected to Konoha one way or other you can take oaths and serve this village," she said finally, all three girls as one nodded.

"Welcome," Tsunade said with an arrogant but good-humored smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N enjoy**

**The Ninja sirens**

**Chapter 4**

Natalie clutched her head for a second, the pain had returned, Tsunade had told her that in a few weeks she should be better, the pain was lessening albeit slowly. Aoishuerah was inside the hospital sitting besides Shinjira's bedside. It had been a few hours since they had been officially signed as Konoha ninja's. Tsunade had wanted Natalie to come and meet someone here. Therefore, that is where she was when she knocked into something and fell to the floor, "sorry," said a young male voice.

Naruto stood leaning against a wall just down from the hospital. He gazed up at the sky; it was a nice sunny day with a soft breeze, which swam through his hair refreshingly. The fifth had told him to be here there was someone she had wanted him to meet, he sighed they still hadn't been able to reach or get through to Sasuke, every time they met he was the same distant and retreating boy.

"…Sasuke," Naruto said looking up at the sky, just then someone ran into him, they fell, "sorry,"

Naruto said, he glanced down at the, girl he realized, she had the same color blond hair as him and she was dresses in black and orange, this made Naruto smile. He bent down and pulled the girl by her elbows to her feet, "are you ok?" he said smiling softly, the girl had had her head bent down the entire time, one hand holding her head,

"no I'm sorry…I was meant to meet someone here… I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"I was meeting someone here too actually" Naruto laughed, a laugh so familiar to Natalie, it sounded just like her mothers, Kushina's… she looked up sharply, a gasp escaped her, Naruto stopped laughing the moment he looked at her, for there staring at him was a spitting image of himself, in a female version. The same thing is what Natalie saw but in a male version,

"Who are you?" Natalie said startled, pain making her eyes water as she looked into the same colored eyes as her own. Naruto gave a nervous laugh, which made something inside Natalie tighten that laugh was just like Kushina's when she was nervous or guilty of something.

Naruto grinned "You can drop the act Konohamaru, I admit your harem no jutsu is very good, but don't steal my looks," he said laughing openly. Natalie couldn't take it anymore,

"Stop it!"

"Huh…" Naruto said looking at her confused

"Don't just don't do that…I can't stand it…so please,"

"Konohamaru Chan…" Naruto said confused he did not want to admit it but Konohamaru's version of his technique looked somehow prettier then his ever did,

"Stop calling me Konohamaru! My name is Uzumaki Natalie! Don't ever forget it!" Natalie said annoyed at this look alike "and drop the jutsu, I look like no one but my father, so don't ever do that jutsu again!" she said pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Eh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! You can stop making fun now! Its you Kakashi isn't it? You closet pervert!" Naruto shouted back, a finger pointed accusingly at Natalie.

Just at that moment Tsunade walked up to them, "Ohayo" she called smiling.

"Tsunade Sama!" Natalie said turning to her in despair.

"Obachaan, tell this annoying pervert to not use my technique!" Naruto said pointing at Natalie. Tsunade smiled

"I'm glad you have met," she said to them.

"Met?" Naruto said as Natalie tried to regain her self as the pain made her dizzy.

"Yes met, Naruto you baka!" Tsunade said hitting Naruto one, he dodged.

"What was that for obachaan?" Naruto said taking a step away form the fifth.

"Let me tell you guys a story, once upon a time, after a village had been attacked, a brave ninja died, in his son was sealed away something of great power. The mother of this child could not bear to see her child like this, and broken heartedly left the village holding a small bundle, in this small bundle was a small child, for it was twins that were born to this woman. She left her son as was his father's choice but she herself couldn't face, to stay where she knew memories of her husband would be, thus she took her other child and left the village. Many years later, these two young children grew up into beautiful ninja's." Tsunade stopped for a breath, she glanced at them they were listening intently, "they both looked like their father, one had the personality of his mother the other had the personality of her father. They were born on the 10th of October the boy seven minutes older, all this time I thought you the younger twin had died but you didn't." Tsunade said finishing her story and looking at Natalie. They were both lost for words. "You mean Naruto is my twin…it's not a jutsu?" Natalie said hoping with all her heart that she did have some family. Tsunade just nodded and with a smile said "Ja'ne, I'll leave you two to catch up," with that said she walked off.

Naruto laughed nervously, one hand on the back of his neck, just as she had seen her mother do many years ago, "Well, it seems like we're twins, its kind of sudden, I need time to let it sink in, hehe," he finished laughing in the same fashion.

"She was right…" Natalie said who hadn't been paying much attention to what he was saying then to his actions, "You are just like mother"

"Huh?" Naruto said, his face now had a sad expression. Natalie smiled softly; he had grown up with out a mother or father,

"I said you're just like our mother," she said bravely trying to control the tears that welled up in her eyes. She knew that this was her brother, no matter that they had just met; it was all there in his eyes.

Naruto just looked at this girl as she battled her emotions. Somewhere deep inside he felt something inside him move, taking a step forward, he wiped away the single tear that escaped her, Natalie's eyes widened in surprise. 'Could he perhaps accept her? Though she had taken away his mother from him?' Naruto smiled at his sister softly,

"I'm sorry for not being there for you," he said and he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Slowly Natalie raised her arms and hugged him back, she could not believe him, and he had just apologized to her for not being there for her, when it was she who had had more then him.

"No Nii san it is I who apologize" she said softly into his chest. After a few moments Naruto gently moved back and looked at his sister, who was a spitting image in looks, he let out a laugh, which was full of happiness,

"No need to apologize, let's go get some ramen!"

"Huh?" Natalie said as Naruto took her hand and dragged her down the streets of Konoha softly, Natalie smiled at his back as they ran; she could not help admire him for his bravery and courage as he held a smile after everything he had gone through without a mother or father by his side.

"Naruto, what is ramen?" she asked now running by his side. Naruto stumbled

"Eh, what is ramen?" he yelled startled, Natalie nodded "Ramen is the best food in the entire world! I'll show you," he said

Natalie smiled little did she know that she would be learning and testing lots of different types of ramen in the time to come.

A few hours had passed since Natalie had gone out; the fifth had told Aoishuerah when she came to check on Shinjira that Natalie had gone out with her brother. Aoishuerah had bee shocked and at the same time happy for her friend. Tsunade had given her a pair of stylish black shades and had said to keep her fathers name to herself. Aoishuerah agreed with this anyway, she hated him, though living with shades on for the rest of her life was not exactly her choice but Tsunade had assured her it was not forever.

Aoishuerah sighed "Shinjira, please get ok soon" she stroked her friends blond hair, Shinjira's eyes flickered and she let out a weak smile,

"My will…is strong, Aoiy," Shinjira murmured and drifted off to sleep. Aoishuerah smiled, "true," she said softly to the sleeping woman, just then there was a light but firm knock on the door as the door opened a pink haired medical ninja entered, she looked to be about Aoishuerah's age. Aoishuerah could tell just from her knock that she was strong.

"Excuse me, I just need to treat the patient," she said as she came towards the bed picking up a clipboard.

"Sure," Aoishuerah said taking a step back.

"I'm Sakura by the way," she said, Tsunade had told her roughly, what had happened but had left out the part where she was Orochimaru's daughter knowing that Sakura held a special hatred towards Orochimaru and she also left out the fact that Naruto had a twin.

"Nice, I'm Aoishuerah," Aoishuerah said with a toss of her head. Sakura smiled and began doing some healing technique, which she held for a few minutes before she started sweating and stopped a few minutes after that.

"That technique…" Aoishuerah began frowning softly.

"Yes?" Sakura said wiping her forehead.

"You stopped because you don't have much Chakra left, right?"

Sakura looked up sharply, 'she's quick' she thought. "H-Hai,"

"So if you had more Chakra she could get healed faster, ne?"

"Yes…but it takes too much Chakra if someone gave Chakra it won't help too much, it'll just tire that person out.

"Take mine," Aoishuerah said walking towards the bed opposite Sakura. Sakura frowned; she could not see Aoishuerah's eyes so she did not know what she was thinking

"But…"

"Trust me I have a lot of Chakra," with that she placed her hand forward. Sakura hesitantly placed her hands back for the jutsu and Aoishuerah put her hand over Sakura's and pored her Chakra slowly into Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she was right she did have a lot of Chakra, the only people she ever knew with this much Chakra was Naruto, Gaara, and they both had Jinchuuriki inside them and apart from them Kisame of the Akatsuki.

After about half an hour, and Aoishuerah's Chakra was still going steady. Inside Aoishuerah, she felt something stir, 'shamatha…' she thought 'its awakening', but she frowned and kept her concentration perfect. After another four minutes Sakura stopped the jutsu and moved back,

"She's perfect now, just tired, I'm impressed you have a huge Chakra,"

"Yes…thank you Sakura," Aoishuerah said raking a hand through her hair.

"Its no problem," Sakura said with a smile, "I'll go tell Tsunade Sama the news," she went towards the door but before she could open the door, it opened and in walked:

"Naruto!" Sakura said thinking that he looked a little prettier then normal; his lame jutsu must have improved. She raised her hand to pound him one, when before her fist connected, female Naruto vanished and stood right behind her, facing the other way,

"I'm Natalie nice to meet you," she said as she released Sakura's hand, which she had grabbed a moment ago.

"Eh…" Sakura said confused, she turned to face the girl and said, "You look just like-"

"Sakura, Sakura Chan! Guess what I have a twin!" Naruto said walking in with a smile on his face, hands locked behind his head. To every ones surprise, Sakura fainted. It was a few moments and then Natalie said

"Oops sorry," and knelt to pick Sakura up; Naruto did it for her and put her on a spare bed. When she came around, Naruto had already been introduced to Aoishuerah. After a few minutes of Sakura coming to, they told her the entire story and filled her in on the relation between Natalie and Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back!! XD, well I'm not sure if I should continue this story… I haven't got any reviews so…XD anyway for the love of it I'm posting this chapter then I'll see later what to do…**

**The ninja sirens**

**Chapter 5**

Shinjira sighed it had been a few days since she had been cured completely thanks to Aoishuerah and Sakura. She walked across the Konoha Bridge slowly appreciating the cool weather. As she gazed into the water, standing on the bridge, a shadow fell over her, turning she saw that is was Kakashi,

"Yo," he said smiling,

"Ohayou," Shinjira said, now that she was perfectly well again, she was restored to her former beauty. She could not believe it, she had been searching for this man for so long, and here he was right next to her.

"Arigatou…" she said softly,

"mmm?" Kakashi said looking at her as he leaned against the bridges rail. Shinjira smiled.

"I said thank you," she looked at him, Kakashi turned to face her properly and looked her in the eye.

"there's nothing to say thank you for," he said smiling "I did what was right" he turned back to gazing at the water, truth be told he couldn't look at her without thinking how beautiful she was, he had thought that the first time he had saw her.

"That's not true, you gave me a life," she said, she too turning to the water once more.

"I never did forget you, every year on the same day I think, I wonder what you are doing," Kakashi said

"Really? Me too but I wondered more often," She let out a soft laugh, "the aim I had set is over, now I shall serve Konoha forever…but please remember Hatake Sama that whenever you need me, I'll be there," as the wind blew through her hair, Kakashi stood up straight again,

"Call me Kakashi, forget the Hatake," he smiled

"Ok Kakashi Sama,"

"No, just Kakashi"

"But that's too… how about Kakashi Kun?"

"Makes me sound young," Kakashi said with a laugh.

"You are young," Shinjira said with a smile,

"Thanks, I'm gonna go now… goodbye, see you around," Kakashi said with a smile. Just as he was passing her he paused, "no Shinjira Chan…I'll be there for you…when you need me," he said so softly that

Shinjira just about caught it. Then he walked away, She smiled 'thank you' she thought as she gazed up at the sky.

"Natalie!" Aoishuerah said as Natalie once more glided away, "fight…come on how long are you going to avoid me?" the two girls were training in the training grounds near the academy, so far Aoishuerah was throwing attack after attack and Natalie was simply dodging them.

"Hai, hai," Natalie said coming to a stop, "you seem tired enough…"

"Hmph, you are so sly!" Aoishuerah said with a smirk, whenever they sparred, Natalie waited for more then half of Aoishuerah's Chakra to be gone.

"Ok, let's start Aoiy!" Natalie said a frown on her face,

"About time!" Aoishuerah said the sunlight glinting on her new headband. In a blink of an eye, Natalie vanished appearing behind Aoishuerah, a kunai held at her throat. Aoishuerah smirked

"Too slow…" she said suddenly there was a small puff and Aoishuerah was standing a few feet away, doing a hand seal, Natalie smiled and she too began doing hand seals.

"Katon kakyou no jutsu!" Aoishuerah shouted at the same time Natalie yelled

"Kamitachi ra no jutsu!"

fire spread from Aoishuerah streaking towards Natalie, and from Natalie a whipping wind cut through the fire, Aoishuerah jumped in to the air whirling around, fire streaming from her finger tips, with a flourish it sped towards Natalie.

At the same time Natalie bent her head with a graceful arch of her arms, wind came swirling around her, with a gesture it sped towards Aoishuerah, both kept on weaving and dodging in a strange rhythmic dance, with out any more ninjutsu or taijutsu, just this strange power. After a few minutes of doing this, Natalie smirked

"Aoiy, behind you" as Aoishuerah glanced behind her Natalie in a flash jumped forward and held a kunai to her throat,

"Hmph," Aoishuerah said and something cold touched Natalie's throat. Natalie just smiled,

"I did say behind you," and Natalie held a kunai to Aoishuerah's throat just as Aoishuerah spun around and held a kunai to Natalie's throat, there was a few puffs and all the clones vanished. Leaving the two real girls holding the kunai's at each other's throats, they both smiled.

"Game over," Aoishuerah said

"For both of us," Natalie said

"Yeah…"

"Draw again," and with that they both moved back and then suddenly both flashed forward kunai held forward.

"Its not gonna work is it?" Aoishuerah said smiling

"Nah I don't think so," Natalie said with a shake of her head, a smile on her face,

"I didn't think so," Aoishuerah said with that, they both fell back wards next to each other gazing at the sky.

"We'll always be together right?" Aoishuerah said

"Yeah for sure,"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Little did they know that their battle had drawn a spectator from the trees Neji smiled "Hmph," he said he was about to leave when a kunai flew at him, he caught it between his fingers, just a millimeter away from his face. He smirked, he had met the girls briefly, as had all the ninja's, the strange Chakra of Aoishuerah had drawn him here. He knew she held two different Chakra's like Naruto; however, it was not her large Chakra he found fascinating but the smaller one, it looked and felt strangely like Orochimaru's.

"Who's there?" Natalie called out

"Show yourself!" Aoishuerah said frowning; she had been the one who had thrown the kunai. Neji flicked his head and jumped down from his hiding spot.

"Why were you spying?" Aoishuerah said

"I was not spying," Neji said calmly,

"Then what exactly were you doing?" Natalie said cocking an eyebrow.

"If only you were as naïve as your brother," Neji muttered but with humor

"Frankly I'm a girl, and we all know they are smarter right Aoiy?"

"Absolutely!" Aoishuerah replied high fiving Natalie.

"Hmph," Neji said turning away, he stopped and turned throwing the kunai back at Aoishuerah who ducked startled and he said "just answer one question,"

"What…?" Aoishuerah said

"How long did you serve the sound?" he said his voice soft on the wind.

"Huh?" Natalie said, how could he know…?

"What do you mean?" Aoishuerah said frowning

"Your Chakra is just like Orochimaru,"

Aoishuerah shut her eyes "I know, but I'm not proud of what he has done" the wind blew through their hair.

"hmm?" Neji said looking at her keenly

"He was my father,"

"But you serve Konoha,"

"This makes me-"

"The opposite of him," Neji said finishing for her, 'everyone deserves a second chance' he thought smiling softly, "welcome to Konoha, both of you," and with that, he disappeared. Both girls looked lost for words at first.

"Ano…that was kind of..." Natalie began

"Interesting?" Aoishuerah helped

"Could say that…" Natalie said raking a hand through her hair.

"Let's go eat something,"

"Yeah let's go,"

"Wanna sing a song on the way?" Aoishuerah asked

"Sure lets,"

"Which one?"

"Umm…"Natalie started placing a finger on her lip as they began making their way to a teashop. "How bout 'I'm here'?"

"Ok cool" Aoishuerah agreed smiling at her friend, "you start of"

Natalie nodded "you know we'll get attention?"

"Which we love!" Aoishuerah said

"Yeah" Natalie agreed smiling

"So start" Aoishuerah said with a laugh.

"Ok," Natalie said and cleared her throat "If you ever wonder…where I am"

"I know that you know…" Aoishuerah picked up

"I'd break a thousand dam..."

"I'd search high and low…"

"Till I find you now!"

"Oh baby, know that I will never forget you now!"

"We could light up the sky"

"If you stay by my side"

"We could rule the world"

The girls sung until they reached the shop not noticing the affect they had on the passing people.

**A/N: please drop a review it'll male my day ******


End file.
